Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a driving assist system for a vehicle and a method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a driving assist system for a vehicle which may recognize spaces and driveways while the vehicle is being driven on a road and a method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
There is current a trend to mount a system in a vehicle which may assist and increase the convenience for a driver of the vehicle by providing information to the driver. One type of technology that may be provided to the driver recognizes the road within an area while the driver is moving. This technology has been implemented by various methods.
Generally, a device for collecting images using a photodiode, a device for collecting narrow band image data, and a device for extracting boundaries are utilized to assist the driver while driving.
However, such devices have limited processing ranges, so their utilization is limited. For example, such devices do not process bands outside normal visible light, such as light wavelengths under 400 nm and above 700 nm. As such, the range of recognized colors is narrow due to the limited bandwidth and resources used to extract boundaries and recognize objects are, therefore, limited.
Due to the limited resources for extracting boundaries and recognizing objects, even though an excellent post-processing algorithm may be applied, recogniziation performance is restricted due to limited color space data, which acts as disadvantage for a road driving environment. Since the road driving environment is generally achromatic, when the visible ray processing region is limited, space recognizing ability may also be limited. Thus, when a road image is divided, the precision of dividing the asphalt part and the cement part may be very low.
A device which obtains three-dimensional space information has recently been made available. However, in the case of a three dimensional space information obtaining device of the related art, even though various sensors, such as a radar sensor, a TOF camera, a stereo camera, an infrared camera, an ultrasonic sensor, and a laser, which obtain three-dimensional space information may be mounted in the vehicle with a camera, cost is increased by using excessive various devices.
When combining RGB camera and three-dimensional space information, since pixel information between a depth map and an RGB camera is different, signal/image processing complexity is increased and a high quality algorithm is required. Therefore, software load may be increased, and real time processing may be difficult.
In the case of a vehicle, in which positions of the camera and the sensor may vary without being fixed, matching difficulty is further increased, so that a complex algorithm is required. Therefore, processing time thereof may be increased and precision may be significantly decreased.
Thus, there is a need for a system having a simple structure and improved precision.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.